Ali-A
Alastair Aiken (born: ), better known online as Ali-A, is a British Gaming YouTuber and TV presenter on Ali-A's Superchargers whose YouTube content is mainly based on the Fortnite: Battle Royale and Call of Duty. He is currently the most subscribed YouTube channel in the United Kingdom. He is currently the second most subscribed YouTube Channel in the Fortnite community after being surpassed by Ninja. He also holds a world record of being the most subscribed and most viewed Call of Duty YouTube channel. History Ali-A started his YouTube channel by the name Matroix and uploaded gameplay videos mainly playing Call of Duty. Ali is known for his Call of Duty gameplay videos. He daily uploads a video of his gameplay from a Call of Duty video game, and he also covers all information leading up to the launch of a new Call of Duty game. In 2013, Ali-A started his second channel MoreAliA. Where he uploaded his recently famous Pixelmon series as well as his "Ali-A's Adventure" series in Minecraft. Also now with "Ali-A's Island". Sometimes known for the hilarious memes, and iconic clickbait videos. YouTube Channels * Ali-A: His main channel, where he mostly uploads Fortnite related content. * MoreAliA: His second channel in which he uploads Pokémon GO, Minecraft, Vlogs and other game related videos on a regular basis. * Clare & Ali: His tertiary channel where he uploads videos with his girlfriend, Clare Siobhan. Usually, they will upload vlogs and challenges on that channel. Gaming Platforms Owned * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation 4 * Xbox One * Xbox 360 * Wii U * PC * 3DS * iPhone * Wii U * Nintendo Switch Legends of Gaming On September 19, 2014, Ali-A announced that he will be hosting a gaming tournament called Legend of Gaming. The first season didn't attract much attention but the second season was a big success. 8 legends was present in season 2: DanTDM, ComedyShortsGamer, W2S, AshleyMariee, Ali-A, Calfreezy, TwiinSane and Syndicate. It is latered revealed Ali-A won the tournament after beating Twiinsane by 100 points. Controversy Ever since Ali-A joined in the Fortnite Community, he has been heavily criticized for what he makes. People explain to him that he makes videos that are not relevant to the title, or thumbnail (clickbait). People also explain that he does not entertain people, or his videos lack of entertainment, and his commentary is stale that people may not understand it. Intro Meme In May, his controversy is why his intro became a meme, due to the fact that before his intro, he puts a clip of him being surprised for something to happen. His intro was being commonly used by several YouTubers, most notably PewDiePie, for the intention of mockery. Trivia * Ali-A also has a brother by the name Simon Aiken and lives with his girlfriend Clare Siobhan. * Ali-A's Xbox Live gamertag is OMG its AliA, his PSN username is XxAli-AxX and AilAstiGMO. * His second PSN account was banned from playing Call of Duty Advanced Warfare on January 14 for 6 hours due to an unknown reason. * Once, a hoax occurred on Buzzfeed, stating Ali-A died in a car crash. However, this was not true, as Ali-A tweeted shortly afterwards. He also uploaded a video soon afterwards proving he was alive and well. * Ali-A currently holds two Guinness World Records – the most subscribed and viewed Call of Duty channel. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: January 5, 2013. *2 million subscribers: July 10, 2013. *3 million subscribers: November 15, 2013. *4 million subscribers: May 4, 2014. *5 million subscribers: November 22, 2014. *6 million subscribers: May 2, 2015. *7 million subscribers: November 8, 2015. *8 million subscribers: April 24, 2016. *9 million subscribers: September 3, 2017. *10 million subscribers: January 2, 2018. *11 million subscribers: February 7, 2018. *12 million subscribers: March 15, 2018. *13 million subscribers: April 21, 2018. *14 million subscribers: June 28, 2018. *15 million subscribers: September 23, 2018. *16 million subscribers: February 11, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views